


How The Blood God Fell In Love

by knymph1349



Category: dreamsmp technoblade smp
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knymph1349/pseuds/knymph1349
Summary: Technoblade, the blood god.Banished from the heavens and forced to spend an eternity on earth.Cursed with emotions he could not handle.Haunted with the voices of those He has hurt.Nobody could fall in love with that monster.
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter One - Saviour

How The Blood God Fell In Love 

Technoblade, the blood god. 

Banished from the heavens and forced to spend an eternity on earth. 

Cursed with emotions he could not handle. 

Haunted with the voices of those He has hurt. 

Nobody could fall in love with that monster. 

Chapter One – Saviour 

Y/N had been thrown into a chase; unknown thugs quick on her tail. She attempted to take them out a few minutes prior, but failed when she was tripped up and flung into a nearby river. 

It seemed as if hours of running, and panting had passed. Eventually she had plunged the battle into a snow plains, the snow would serve as a perfect diversion. The crisp wind was attacking her flushed skin. 

A flash of warmth came into her gaze, but soon disappeared into the white sea. 

An arrow, like lightning, flung past her head. Y/N soon realized that the thugs had bought friends. A hand lunged toward her ankle and pulled her body down into the plush snow. Y/N struggled, scratching at the grim hand holding her down. A sword made itself home under her neck, threatening to pierce the skin any moment. 

Y/N had lost. 

But once again, a warmth appeared. Not still this time, but walking towards them.


	2. Chapter Two - Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glistening Water. 
> 
> That’s all she could see. 
> 
> She wasn’t afraid. 
> 
> She felt at home.

Chapter Two – Father 

Glistening Water. 

That’s all she could see. 

She wasn’t afraid. 

She felt at home. 

Y/Ns eyes started to pry themselves open, a blistering light flooded into her pupils. 

‘Your finally awake then?’ a voice called out to her. 

‘Huh?’ Y/N replied. 

Her eyes had finally adjusted to the world, and a man stood before her. 

The man displayed a puzzled look on his face. 

‘so, your name is..?’ He questioned. 

‘Y/N...’ She answered. 

Y/N noticed the man's platinum blonde locks, covering the middle of his face, upon his head proudly stood a striped bucket hat. The green dye had seemed to bleed onto the crisp white fabric, almost poisoning it. 

‘What's your business here, we are basically in the middle of nowhere.’ 

When Y/N didn’t answer he began to look almost concerned, he forced his hand onto her forehead. 

‘Well, you'll definitely need some potions for that!’ He stated. 

‘You're lucky you I found you in time, they must have splashed something on you. Maybe it was harming? Anyways I'll be right back Y/N.’ 

The figure almost swooped out the door, and Y/N noticed something. This ripped and torn pair of wings pertruding out of the man's clothed back. The wings looked burnt and tormented. As if the person equipped with them had flown too close to the sun. 

Like Icarus himself. 

Descending from the heavens. 

A trapdoor was situated in the corner of the room. 

The trapdoor opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for readin my Techno x Reader!


	3. Chapter Three - The Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall figure. 
> 
> A brooding figure. 
> 
> A broken figure.

Chapter Three – The Blood God 

A tall figure. 

A brooding figure. 

A broken figure. 

A tall framed man climbed out from the worn trapdoor. 

A wave of fear threatened Y/Ns composure, but soon left after the man fully entered the room. 

‘oh.’ He muttered, under his breath. His face displayed a, slightly too realistic, pig mask. 

After a few seconds of silence, he removed his mask and tossed it onto the crafting table nearby. 

‘Did Phil drag you in?’ He said bluntly. 

Y/N paused, what had happened out there? 

All she could remember was being plunged down into the snow by some lowlife thugs. 

Y/N was rarely involved with fights, but somehow she had annoyed the gang that hung around the community house. 

‘Yeah he did.’ Y/N replied quietly, not knowing if she was just talking in her head. 

‘sorry, but where are we?’ She suddenly questioned. 

‘Heh? What do you mean where are we? I'm pretty sure you got yourself here.’ He stated 

‘Kinda. I was being chased by some L’manburg thugs.’ Y/N replied. 

‘So, what is your name?’ Y/N Pryed. 

‘oh, Technoblade. And yours?’ 

Technoblade. 

The one in the stories. 

The Blood God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading my Techno x Reader!


	4. Chapter Four - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade? 
> 
> The one from the stories? 
> 
> The one from that story? 
> 
> No. Technoblade was a God. 
> 
> The Blood God.

Chapter Four – Home 

Technoblade? 

The one from the stories? 

The one from that story? 

No. Technoblade was a God. 

The Blood God. 

‘Technoblade? That’s a familiar name.’ Y/N stated. 

Y/N moved the puzzling thought to the back of her mind, this must be a coincidence. 

Theres no way those stories were real. 

‘Yeah, I bet, anyway, your name is...?’ He redirected 

‘Y/N.’ She replied 

Once again, the two were plunged into silence. 

The door flung open, and an enthusiastic Philza walked into the cool room. 

‘ugh! I had to go all the way to the nether for supplies.’ He stated almost proudly, as he walked to the chests on the wall. 

Phil basically threw his newly collected supplies into the chest, and slumped down onto the windowsill. 

‘I swear those bloody ghasts get stronger each time I visit.’ 

His tatted hat threatened to fall off of his head, but was denied as he tossed it down next to him. 

‘Phil.’ Techno said abruptly. 

‘yeah Techno?’ he replied ambitiously. 

‘what’s up with Y/N? Is she staying with us?’ He pried. 

‘I guess so, she looks worn out. Those thugs really did a number on her.’ He said warmly. 

Techno gazed over to the now sleeping Y/N, and smiled. 

He didn’t know why, but for once he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading my techno x reader fanfic!


	5. Chapter Five - Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun rose and fell for her. 
> 
> Not knowing why, she ignored it. 
> 
> But without her, there would be no light. 
> 
> For him anyway.

Chapter Five – Origins 

The sun rose and fell for her. 

Not knowing why, she ignored it. 

But without her, there would be no light. 

For him anyway. 

The blistering light swallowed the room around Y/N, she forced her eyes open as peered over her surroundings. There was a fire parallel to her, it was warm and homely. Vines creeping through the agar windows, infecting the cold brick walls. 

Finally coming to her senses, she pulled herself up. A red cloak had been swaddled over her, it had golden embroideries that covered the outside of the cape. Fur lined the shoulders of it, and a golden tassel hung, connecting the corners. An emerald stood proudly in the center if the clasp, it glistened unusually. Almost as if it had been enchanted. 

Y/N moved the large cloak off of her, and placed it lightly on the bench next to her. She saw a luminous yellow note, stuck into a rotting cork board. The notes writing was almost calligraphic. The beautifully scripted note stated, 

‘Phil and I have gone to Lmanburg, to sort out an issue. We’ll be back by sunset, but don’t feel you need to wait up for us. - Technoblade & Philza’ 

Y/N stared blankly at the note for a minute. 

Lmanburg. 

Why Lmanburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading my Techno x reader fanfic! I finally have a storyline planned but comment if you have any ideas! Thankyou again!


	6. Chapter Six - Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wandered the empty house. 
> 
> Alone. 
> 
> It felt wrong 
> 
> She tried to take her mind off of how lonely she felt. 
> 
> Burdened by the silence. 
> 
> They will be returning home soon.

Chapter Six – Alone 

She wandered the empty house. 

Alone. 

It felt wrong 

She tried to take her mind off of how lonely she felt. 

Burdened by the silence. 

They will be returning home soon. 

Y/N paced out of the door, she wandered over to the horse. 

As she was caressing the pony's nose, she saw a name tag. 

Carl. 

Carl was his name, Y/N vaguely remembered Phil and Techno talking about someone called Carl as she fell asleep. 

This must be the Carl they were talking about. 

The pony looked well cared for, and had fresh hay strung to a trough. 

Y/N followed the wall down to what looked like a honey farm, she admired the bee's beauty. They looked so calm and happy; the queen bee was bussing around happily. 

She decided to explore some of the wilderness around the house, it was mostly snow plains but she had noticed earlier that there were some hills behind the house. Y/N practically skipped over to the mountains. 

She followed all the small dips and cracks in the walls of stone, tracing her hand across every inch of the surface. She admired the height of the hills; she admired the snow also. 

It was all so innocent, Y/N continued her way along the walls of the hill. 

‘what?’ Y/N said out load. 

She followed her steps back, until she reached 

A Button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be ramping up quite soon in this story so make sure to stay tuned!


	7. Chapter Seven - Anarchist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His chipped teeth. 
> 
> His dry skin. 
> 
> His red eyes. 
> 
> His scarred face. 
> 
> Why do you care for him so?

Chapter Seven – Anarchist 

His chipped teeth. 

His dry skin. 

His red eyes. 

His scarred face. 

Why do you care for him so? 

Philza and Techno travelled to the infamous Lmanburg, there had recently been confusion around Techno's exile so they had been asked to go and negotiate on the new terms. 

After hours of discussion, Phil had bribed Techno to go on a walk around the snow plains. 

After Techno reluctantly agreed, they began mindlessly chatting. 

‘It's not my fault that you’re a magnet for baby zombies Phil!’ He exclaimed. 

Techno pushed one of the small braids out of his face, and tucked it behind his ear. 

‘Why are the babies stronger anyway?’ Phil stated ‘It makes no sense!’ 

‘Yeah, I mean I fought a baby once and it wasn’t that hard!’ Techno laughed. 

He rarely laughed, but when he was around phil it's all he ever did. 

Maybe it's because Phil had raised him, he always felt at ease around him. 

Techno fiddled with the clasp on his cloak, the emerald glistening in the crisp winters sun. 

Phil stopped in place, and took a moment to look at the serene sky. 

‘The sky is almost as blue as lapis these days; well, I guess it is winter after all.’ Phil mentioned. 

‘Yeah, I guess it is huh?’ Techno replied dryly. 

The though rose in Techno’s mind. 

Why was he so drawn to Y/N? 

I mean they had only just met? 

He remembers the night before; he draped his cloak over her sleeping figure. Phil had initially made fun of him for being “so soft”. Soon after Phil had left to go to bed as well, he didn’t expect Techno to leave with him since he rarely slept. 

Technoblade looked shyly at Y/N as she slept. 

He thought about how she has subconsciously made him quite happy, though he could never show it, he was drawn to her. 

But what could he do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!!


	8. Chapter Eight - The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The button had been left, by mistake.
> 
> Definitely by mistake
> 
> She wasnt meant to have seen it,
> 
> The Vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! sorry this chapter is so late! ive been working heavily on my school work at the moment, as i have a huge history exam in a couple days :)  
> I hope you understand! Ill try to get back to writing these chapers as frequently as i can!
> 
> -Knymph

The button had been left, by mistake.

Definitely by mistake

She wasnt meant to have seen it,

The Vault.

Y/N's hand glased over the wooden button.  
Her stomach turned as she contemplated what she had just found, Y/N's mind instantly thought of the worst case scenarion.  
She imagined all the terrible things that could be inside.  
And she hesitated.

Did she really want to go in?

Did she want to ruin her veiw on the people who had saved her?

No.

She didnt.

In that moment, Y/N turned around.  
She ran as fast as she could, back towards the warmth of the house. She wanted to preserve the peaceful world she had found, away for the tyranny of Lmanburg. It was an escape, she felt safe. 

She felt at home.

-Time skip a few hours-

Phil and Technoblade were soon arriving home, and Y/N had taken it upon herself to clean the cobwebs and dirt from the floors and walls of the house.  
The course wooden floorboards looked as if they had never been cleaned before, although she didnt ecpect much from a house in the middle of nowhere.

Y/N started of by going to the small pond out in the snow plains and collect some clean water.  
Although most of the water had been frozen over, it didnt take long for Y/N to break through the ice and collect the liquid.  
She stared at her reflection as she wandered back to the house, the water sloshed around in the clunky bucket.  
Every now and then Y/N would be splashed by the water, she would laugh it off and wipe the cold water from her cheek.

When she arrived back to the house, she found an cloth and started to wipe the floor with the glistenting water. After she had washed all the dirt for the floor, she dried it with a towel.  
After that, she dusted the corners of the room. At one point Y/N had to climb up onto the chests to reach the large cobweb, She struggled to climb down but was eventually victorious.

'Few! That was a lot of work' Y/N exclaimed, exaughsted from her efforts.

Y/N sat down on the bench, she took a book from the coffee table.  
Sun Tzu - The Art Of War.  
It was a large book, the pages were worn down. She could tell tha this book was read well, it looked loved.  
The open the book to the first page, messily written in the sleeve of the book was a name.  
The writing looked like a childs.  
And it read;

Technoblade


	9. Chapter 9 - Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What was it like growing up so free?'
> 
> 'Free?'
> 
> Wings, marked with ash.
> 
> Torn by the so called 'freedom' he had.
> 
> 'I wouldn't call this free kid.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kynmph here!  
> Just wanted to say Thank You again!  
> I really appreciate all the loving support on this Techno x Reader!  
> I couldn't be happier with how its turning out!  
> Once again a Big Thank You!   
> And please enjoy :0

'What was it like growing up so free?'

'Free?'

Wings, marked with ash.

Torn by the so called 'freedom' he had.

'I wouldn't call this free kid.'

\----------------------------------------

'What do you reckon she's been doing all day?' Phil asked the brooding man next to him.

'how would I know?!?!' he replied, irritated by emotions he had started to bear.

Technoblade's boots crunched down into the crisp snow, the metal embellishments jangled as he walked.  
It was a habit of his to fiddle with the brass buckle on his cloaks joint as he walked, or in more stressful situations, he would wrap and unwrap the leather around the sheath of his sword. Techno didn't know why he had always done that, he used to blame it on the voices.  
He blamed everything on the voices.  
Those irritating voices.

The voices had always been with him.  
Techno thought back to when Phil had first found him;

Phil had been walking through the forest, looking for a rare type of fern. He needed around a dozen of them for a new potion he was working on.  
After he had found the ferns, he turned around. He walked out of the forest, planning to head home, but instead found a child.  
A child, lying on the damp summer grass.  
At first Phil was hesitant to wake the child, he scanned for any injuries on the frail boy.  
He circled the child once more, and to his surprise, the boy started to wake.  
As the boys head rose, Phil noticed something.  
A letter of sorts was attached to the boys ear, like a tag. Phil carefully sat down next to the young boy.

'hey kid...' he started  
'you mind if I have a look at that tag?' he asked naively.  
Phil wasn't made for children, he had never been the most caring of people. When he was a child himself, he had often found himself excluded for playing because he was 'too carefree' or 'too aggressive'.  
That's when Phil had learned to be independent.

Phil snapped back to reality when he realised the boy had taken the liberty to hand Phil the tag, although Phil looked at it puzzled.  
The note wasn't in English? No, it was in some strange characters.  
Phil had seen this language somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on where.  
Although he was curious, he brushed off the note.  
Phil shoved the small card note into his cloaks pockets, praying it wouldn't fall through one of the many holes he had made in them.

The boy stood up, his clothes matted and torn.  
Phil felt guilty.  
'What's your name?' He pried curiously.

'Tttechnno?' The boy replied, he was shivering.

Phil draped his cloak around the boy, in an attempt to keep him warm from mother nature.

'Well Techno, lets go home.' 

He didn't know why he said it, nor why he was taking it upon himself to take in a kid.

Phil had pulled the boy up onto his shoulder and had started to walk towards the glowing house, letting his burnt wings breathe in the tropic summers wind.  
He was taking a child home.  
Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading my technoblade x reader, i hope you enjoyed! you can find me @porcoofficial on tiktok!


End file.
